Scars
by RealPietroMaximoff
Summary: Part II of the Descended Trilogy, sequel to Wounds. Read that first. After the Battle of New York, Autumn is doing worse than she's ever been, suffering from nightmares of Loki constantly, being unable to stop it. The new school year certainly doesn't help either. But when Loki pops up again, what can she do? Rated T for violence. I DON'T OWN MARVEL!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my new story, Scars. If you haven't already, read Wounds, or this might make no sense to you. Thanks for coming this far with me, for those who have been there since Wounds, I really appreciate it. I actually don't know what the story is going to escalate into, but I would really love some suggestions! No romance please, I can't write that. It's too hard for me. Also, the Battle was in the summer, this is the next school year. Imma change Autumn's age to 17.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, the Avengers, or Loki. End of disclaimer.**

**By the way, SEND IN THOSE OC'S IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

Autumn's POV

I became more distant from the teacher's lecture and was becoming frustrated. I felt my magic, usually kept intact, breaking through, like someone had used a wrecking ball against the mental dam that held in my magic. A crack formed. And some of the water was let out.

I realized that I was moving my eraser. It lifted up into the air, slowly, and I reached out quickly to grab it.

No one paid attention. Good. Except one person. I turned and saw the boy sitting to my right staring wide-eyed at me, especially my eraser. No.

"So, enough of all this talking, let's start," announced the voice of my teacher, Mr. Kirkland. He turned around swiftly, his slightly choppy hair flipping with him. I stared at the lined, blank sheet of paper before me, mocking me. Everyone else had their heads facing the paper, pencils scrawling back and forth across the page.

"Do you need some help, Autumn?" queried Mr. Kirkland.

I replied hesitantly, "Er, yeah. I don't know what to write."

"Well, why don't you write about New York?" A stream of flashbacks hit me.

_Loki._

_The Avengers._

_The Battle._

_Asgard._

I was tense, thinking about what happened to me this summer.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine. That's a good idea. I think I'll write about that." And I went to work. I faced my paper, and wrote the story of my summer. My pencil repeatedly made the sound of thought and care, ringing in my ears as I continued to write onto the second page.

After I had finished, I was proud. I had managed to write a fairly descriptive story of my messed up summer, with nothing but thought and truth.

"Who would like to share first?"

I didn't know we had to share it. Lesson learned, kiddies. Pay attention in class, you might find out some important details.

I listened to everyone's writing, summer after summer. I heard about vacations to exotic parts of the world, the benefits of staying at home on Tumblr, and the occasional mention of New York, which left me frozen for a moment.

"And last but not least, Autumn. It's your turn to share."

I took a deep breath and started my journey to the front of the classroom, a hard one, with cold glares burning me, unseen by the teacher. I stood straighter once I reached the front, and began to read about my summer. I talked about meeting the Avengers, practically being kidnapped by Loki, everything.

When I finished, there was silence.

And then laughter.

"This isn't fiction writing, Autumn!" one voice jeered.

"Another one of your fanfictions?" another teased.

"It's not fake," I barely whispered, turning away.

"Quiet down, class!" demanded the teacher. "What were you saying, Autumn?"

"It's not fake," I repeated, louder.

The class just stared. Stares with surprise, anger, and a hint of jealousy. Why would anyone be jealous? Do they have any idea what I had to go through? Seriously.

I decided to speak up. "I can see the jealousy in your looks people. And trust me, you don't want to replace me."

"Why? You trying to make us even more jealous? You're just bragging because you've met the Avengers and 'saved the world'." I heard someone say. I was mad now.

"Why would you think I'm trying to make you jealous?" I started, my voice rising. "Do you think I enjoyed finding out that the man who was trying to take over the world was my father? Do you think I was happy nearly being forced to destroy New York? DO YOU THINK SO?"

I saw many people shrink back in fear. I felt ice creep from my fingertips and onto the papers I was holding. Before I could control it, the whole paper was a smooth sheet of ice. I sighed and waved my hand, making it dissipate. And with no remorse, I walked back to my seat. No use hiding my powers anymore, now the whole class has seen them. Great job, Autumn. They knew I fought in the Battle, but what they didn't know is that I actually had powers. Ain't nobody got time for me, apparently. Everyone just stared at me, in awe. Eventually, Mr. Kirkland got us back on topic, and he continued to drone on about language arts. He is an awesome teacher, probably my favorite, but I'm just not feeling good.

The life-saving bell finally rang, and I headed over to my locker. I spun the dial of my lock with swift, precise fingers, and pulled the door open. A space filled with books, pencils, and papers stacked neatly faced me. I reached towards my bag and stuffed my necessary items in there. My bag was quite light, considering the fact that I had no homework. It was the beginning of the year. Thank goodness the teachers were so lenient on work in general.

I met my best friend, Edith outside of the towering building we call high school. Her blonde hair and smiley face t-shirt was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey, Autumn!" she shouted, cheerful as always; there's almost never a time where she isn't in a good mood.

I took a deep breath and stated, "Edith, we're going to my house. This is important."

She saw the seriousness in my tone and nodded solemnly, but her sea blue eyes not losing her contagious joy. It didn't affect me right now.

Once we arrived at my house, we went directly to my room, where I couldn't be bothered. We sat down in the 2 chairs I had, and I began the discussion.

"Edith, this is really important. You can't tell anyone, but I accidentally revealed it in LA today."

"Got it." She put on a serious expression, and I gulped.

I showed her a closed fist, with my fingers turned upward, and slowly unfolded my hand. A glowing blue light emitted from my upturned palm. She stared at the magic in awe. It was swirling, never ceasing to move in its fluid motion. I closed my palm, and it disappeared with a trace of sparkling blueness in the air, floating about.

Edith then ranted on about why I didn't tell her after I found out.

"Simple. No one was ever even supposed to know."

She then vowed to be an even better friend than she already was and to stay with me *almost* at all times. I smiled at her protectiveness. Best friends were like that. We hung out like normal people; well, normal in _our_ terms. We played video games while stuffing our faces with chips, sang random stuff, and walked around town. It was awesome. I enjoyed being with a friend I trusted, because we always had each other's back. I get hurt, she helps me. She gets hurt, I help her. It's an unspoken deal with every friend you have, even if it may not feel like it.

I went home after a long day, prepared for the next. I plopped down on the bed, not bothering to change into PJs; I was knocked out cold once my head hit the pillow. And once again, I dreamt of the Battle. Terrifying images flashed in the dream. Bodies were strewn everywhere across the streets of New York City. I couldn't wake up. I really couldn't. I didn't know I was dreaming at the time, it all felt so real.

Finally, the annoying alarm set off in my room. Like whenever I had that dream, I was thankful for its loud, repetitive beeping; it was a kind person telling me that it wasn't real, I was awake, and I could forget about it.

But I couldn't.

I was haunted by the Battle; it had scarred me. I had scars, physical and mental, that time would never erase.

I got up, slouching from lack of sleep, and readied myself for the Saturday which had many possibilities.

Once I got dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled, mentally complimenting myself at my clothing choice.

When I blinked, the image in the mirror changed.

I saw myself.

That was okay.

But what really scared me was my appearance.

I wore Asgardian armor.

I stood tall and proud.

And my eyes were an unnatural, glowing, blue. My face was twisted into an evil grin.

_Monster._

Standing next to me was another person.

Loki.

He was smirking too.

My eyes widened as I put my hands over my mouth, backing away. My breathing increased speed.

It's just my mind.

It's just my mind.

It's just my _mind._

I couldn't bring myself to believe that it was just my mind. A figment of imagination.

But Loki wasn't imaginary.

The Battle wasn't imaginary.

My powers weren't imaginary.

So what _was_?

But I blinked once more.

My eyes were the bright, emerald green they had always been.

My clothes were from Earth.

I was by myself.

It's just my mind.

Just my mind.

I left home, still shaken from the previous events. I went to the park, where it was not too crowded, and I could be alone and unseen.

I wanted to control my powers.

So obviously, the way to control them is to use them.

Like Elsa.

_Let it go._

Heh.

So I went to a quiet place that wasn't creepy and calmed myself.

Breathe in.

_My troubling thoughts held together._

Breath out.

_Throw them away._

Breath in.

_Once more._

Breath out.

_And they were gone._

I started from the basics, with the small spiral of light.

The world was brighter.

I moved on. I progressed in difficulty, coming to a point where I literally picked up a rock, shattered it, then put it back together.

All with magic.

I was amazed that I could actually do that.

Then I held the newly repaired rock in my hand. There were no cracks, fissures, anything. All there was were specks of dirt and dust.

I let the ice release from my hands and watched as it slowly took over the rock. The rock was now encased with a layer of smooth, clear ice.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

I made the ice disintegrate into thin air.

I looked up to see the boy who had seen me move my eraser.

"Oh, you," I sighed. I knew something was going to happen, as he had a whole gang of tough-looking friends with him.

Stupid popular kids.

You would think that _I_ would be at least somewhat popular, but _no_ I was just hated even more.

_Ironic._

I saw him looking at me angrily.

"What do you want, Ayden?" I asked, completely calm, my voice not wavering.

He answered with a punch.

"Whoa there, that's impolite. People these days!"

He threw punch after punch at me, and I just resorted to dodging them.

Then his friends started joining in.

Ugh.

I raised my eyebrow, darted under their arms, and stared at them.

I released a wave of magic, which came in contact with all of them.

It was a stunning spell.

I saw them struggle to move, for a bit, and I ran off towards town again.

Being me, my legs started to give out eventually.

I tiredly stopped in front of a not too expensive buffet. I smiled, heavily panting through my teeth.

I sat down in a booth all by myself.

Finally, I stood up and got my food.

I passed by the plates and grabbed one, which was still warm from cleaning. I took some cheese pizza, some fries, and some sushi. Omnomnom.

I scarfed down the warm food, satisfied.

After dessert, I payed my bill, and left for home.

I was very tired when I got back, and it was 6:00. I eat dinner at 7.

"Well I guess no dinner for me tonight," I thought out loud.

"What was that, honey?" my mom's voice rang out.

"Nothing!' I replied. I fell onto the bed and a traumatizing sleep overcame me.

**A/N: So, guys, how was that? Was it awesome? Or nah? I spent 2 weeks working on it! It's 5 ½ pages long! This is about how long I'll try to make each chapter, and I really will strive to update on FRIDAY EVENINGS.**

**But what's that?**

**I'm not going to stay true to my schedule?**

**That's because I have huge tests next week. It determines my placement for next school year.**

**Wish me luck! I'm not terrified at all! (oh really?)**

**Also, send in those OC's! I'm also using Hetalia characters' human names for teachers, as I have no creativity when it comes to names.**

**Here's a guideline for OC's. I'll accept all of them, as long as they don't like swear often. I don't write swears. **

**0:D**

**Name:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Looks:**

**Height:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Humorous part of the A/N: Wasn't it horrible that I couldn't update? I know, right? As a fangirl myself, I find it sad when my favorite fanfictions aren't updated too. Sorry I couldn't update! Did I miss 5 weeks instead of my intentional 1 week? I don't even know. I had my braces tightened, by the way. OW. It HURTS.**

_It was blurry at first._

_The setting around me was undeterminable, unknown, unseen._

_When my vision cleared up, I saw a hand and a dagger two freaking inches away from my face._

_Too close for comfort._

_I raised an eyebrow at first, but my mind finally processed the scenario I was in._

_If I moved a single inch, I would die._

_The person holding the dagger was not familiar, as in the face was basically blank._

_So who was pointing a dagger at me and where the heck did this come from?_

_I checked myself and saw I was in tattered black clothes, meant for fighting, with the combat boots, the "utility belt", the gloves, and all that._

_I only have combat boots._

_I never bought a belt like I had, or the gloves._

_I decided to deal with it. It seemed that everything was frozen until I did something, so I moved my hand towards my belt._

_Nothing happened._

_A cold, sharp surface met my fingertips, so I took it._

_A dagger._

_How convenient. I slipped it out and slashed at the dagger still held to my face. A loud clang filled the room, which seemed to animate everyone once again. I stood up and saw the person stand stalk still, unmoving._

"_Kill this rebel," demanded the last voice I wanted to hear._

_And then it hit me like Thor's hammer._

_I was the dagger person._

_But it was a bit too late for me when I realized it, because I felt the sharp blade run through me._

I woke up holding my chest. It was 5 in the morning, but it's not like I want to go back to sleep. So I got up and got ready.

/

I decided to do running in gym. It can't be that bad, can it?

My mind immediately changed when we started running.

Only a few seconds into laps, I was already last.

At least I wasn't alone.

Another girl was next to me. A new student, I assumed. She was pale and about my height, had wavy brown hair kept in a style similar to mine, and green eyes, from what I could see.

I jogged up to her. She barely looked like she was even trying, while I, on the other hand was panting heavily.

"Hello!" I breathed.

She nodded a greeting in return, which jostled her fringe a bit, revealing a piercing blue eye.

Cool.

She realized what I had seen and started running ahead of me.

She was fast.

A loud sound echoed through the track, signifying the finish of the first runner. I saw her stop and start hyperventilating also slowly sinking down to the ground. I immediately started running right over to her.

I really didn't know what to do. I searched my mind for what could be happening, and only one thing popped up–a panic attack. I cautiously approached her.

"Are you okay? What's happening? I really don't know what to do, I'm sorry," I whispered.

I tried comforting her with whatever I could think of, but nothing worked.

10 minutes had passed and she gradually started taking deep breaths and calming down.

She seemed embarrassed that I was sitting uncomfortably a foot away from her.

"What's your name?" I queried.

"Alex Vulpes," she quietly replied. Alex looked surprised at how quickly and easily she gave the reply. I guess I was just like that. Someone told me that I was very persuasive, when I unintentionally had everyone in the grade shipping her and one of our friends, Jace. She also claimed I was incorrigible when she tried to stop it.

I am.

/

At home I still pondered about my encounter with Alex until the doorbell rang.

"Can you get the door, Autumn dear?" my mom pleaded from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," I said, turning my head back in her direction.

I opened the door to someone seriously unexpected.

I mean SERIOUSLY.

For in front of me was a tall, pale man with black, slicked back hair, wearing a nice, expensive looking suit with a green and gold scarf. What.

"Who is it, dear?" my mom asked, still cooking.

"No one, just some 6th graders pranking us," I smoothly lied, pushing Loki out the door. "I think I'll just take a walk, okay?" I didn't wait to hear her okay as I closed the door and gestured Loki to follow me.

"You are very good at lying," he commented.

"Well, I know who I got it from," was my grumpy answer. "Why're you here?"

"I can't visit my daughter?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Asgard's dungeons or something?" Something had to be going on—you don't just see an intergalactic super villain walking around the streets of the very city he destroyed.

He winced. "There's a problem—"

"What kind of problem? You're kind of speaking too vaguely."

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"I need your—"

"Help? For what? The last time you asked for _help_, it was to obliterate New York and take over the world!"

"Can you just let me—"

"No!" How I didn't stir people's attention was unbelievable. "Do you know what effect all that had on me? What it—"

He stopped abruptly and took me by the shoulders. "Can you _please_ just let me say _something_?"

I took a deep breath, not unlike he did only moments ago. "Okay."

By this time we had reached a bench, hot from the burning sun. So we sat on it. Ha. Funny. Here we were, father and daughter, one dressed like a billionaire, the other like a punk rock nerd.

"Once, a long time ago, back when Odin's father, Bor was alive, there was a race called the Dark Elves. They wanted to plunge the universe into darkness, like it was before. Their main weapon was the Aether, which basically looks like a red magic gas no one cares about. So Asgard's army went to their home and defeated them. But Malekith, their leader, has risen along with many other Dark Elves."

"And I am helping with….?"

"I fear that Thor and my powers alone may not be able to stop Malekith. I need you to give me a bit of your magic."

What?

"Is it going to be removed from me permanently?"

"No. Magic can be replenished."

"How do I give you magic?"

He pulled out an amulet literally out of nowhere and held it in front of me. A very small glass container hung gracefully from the leather cord.

"Can we do this while we get some coffee? No one ever sits on the benches, and people might get suspicious," I pointed out.

"Very well then," he replied.

We got up, and when it seemed that no one was looking, he conjured a car and got in.

"What if someone saw that?" I whisper-yelled.

"I have my ways. Are you coming or not?"

"You can drive?"

"Why, yes I can."

I hesitantly climbed into the passenger seat and off we went.

"How the heck did you magically learn how to drive?"

"Midgardian technology isn't that hard to figure out."

"What about a driver's license?"

He pulled out a laminated piece of paper from the glove compartment and showed it to me.

We sat down at an outdoor table with an umbrella with our cold drinks in hand.

"Back to business!" I exclaimed.

"Okay then. Can you feel your magic?"

"All the time," I reassured him.

"Try to imagine it appearing in here. It can't be opened unless the owner is in extreme danger."

"That is a freaking crazy necklace." I followed his instructions and actually felt the magic separating from me.

And that was when I felt the pain.

It was suddenly hard to breathe, like someone was holding a bunch of heavy objects at my chest. There was a sharp pain near my gut and it was like part of me was being ripped from me. The pain happened to block out my senses. All I could see were blue-green blurs backed with black, and all I could hear was the pounding of my heart.

But a cold hand gently brushed my shoulder, bringing me back to the real world just slightly.

And then I realized he was talking, guiding me back. I focused on his voice letting it pull me back.

The scene around me became clear, and my senses returned.

Loki held the amulet in front of me, and I saw a small wisp of blue-green magic, the same blue-green that I could only see not too long ago.

I coughed. "All that for just a tiny bit of magic?"

He sighed in relief and put on the amulet. "You've never transferred magic before."

"Ha. You don't say?"

"I do. I don't understand your Midgardian talk."

I took the palm of my hand to my face. "I see that."

I looked around and saw Alex, just about to sit at a table by herself. I walked up to her.

"Hey!" She tended at my sudden appearance. "I don't like people being alone, so wanna sit over with me? My dad's also there if you don't mind."

She hesitated at first, then gave a small nod of acceptance.

"Great! Um, we're over here." I directed her to our table and pulled up a chair for her.

She smiled in thanks and gave a small wave to Loki.

It was obvious that she was very shy, so I decided to introduce her myself. "Dad, this is my new friend, Alex. She's new at my school."

He extended a hand towards her. "I'm Lucas, Autumn's dad."

She slowly shook his hand, then leaned over to me and whispered, "Your dad's British?"

So she definitely wasn't in my Writing class, who knew the whole _hi Loki is my dad_ thing. "I was adopted. He's my real dad."

She understood and didn't ask any further on this topic.

I decided to break the silence. "So how's the 'new school' thing coming along?"

"Eh," she shrugged. "It's fine. A bit better than my old one though."

"That's nice."

"Sure."

After a painfully long silence between the three of us, Alex got up and said, "I need to get going now, sorry about that."

I looked up and replied, "Oh, it's fine. Nice to see you around."

"Yeah, bye."

I waved a goodbye.

Soon enough, a panicked look came across Loki's face and he abruptly stood up. "Autumn I have to go. I'm so sorry."

I gave him a confused look, but he enveloped me into a big hug and walked away.

"I is so bamboozled," I stammered.

**Important part of A/N:**

**If you are reading this, I am so happy that you didn't give up on me. I promise promise promise promise that the next chapter will be published sooner. Thor 2 spoilers will be in it. So beware. I still need some more OCs, by the way. I'd really like some suggestions for maybe, I don't know, **_**enemies**_ **of Autumn. That would be GREAT. Really. Just describe as much about them as possible, too. Also, about next update, I've got it all planned out anyway, so NO FEAR PLEASE! You guys are like, the Readers Who Waited. Except not AS long. So anyway, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who's been sticking with this story and such! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME, YOU KNOW? I literally would've never written the second chapter of Wounds if I didn't have you guys. This is a bit awkward for me to say, but I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Isn't it great? Hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep an eye open for references too. Wait. That might be next chapter.**

According to the news, an alien attack occurred in Britain. Most think that this was connected to the estranged attack on New York.

But I knew it wasn't.

I was happier this week at school, after seeing Loki and all. I had gotten closer to Alex and she had also met Edith. We were basically the Bad Touch Trio. Apparently she was in a car accident where her dad died, which nearly killed her and left her with a severe case of phonophobia. She was bullied a lot also because of her eyes. I personally think they're freaking cool.

/

_Solve the trigonometric equation given by 2 cos x - 1 = 0._

I leaned back on my chair, spinning my pencil as I did my math homework. Being smart sucks. Of course you get to outsmart "less intelligent" people (no offense) but you have to do all this hard stuff that just makes you want to puke.

Sources: Personal experience.

I immediately straightened, figuring out the answer.

_cos x = ½_

Go me.

I fell backwards on my chair because of "Ready, Aim, Fire!" playing on my phone, signifying that the one and only Tony Stark was calling me.

I picked up the phone and greeted him. "Mr. Stark?"

"Olaf! How's it going?" came his slightly crackling voice.

"School's back."

"Psh. School's for suckers. Do you want to drop by the Tower sometime? Like tomorrow sometime?"

I knew I had no choice.

"Am I allowed to bring friends?"

"Sure, why not. They can bask in my awesomeness."

"Yeah, Tony. Great."

"Don't judge my awesomeness!" was the last thing he said before he hung up.

I quickly went on my phone and texted Edith and Alex.

_Guys, do you want to come with me to the Tower tomorrow at 10?_

Edith's reply came first.

_which tower? this is NY theres like a bajillion towers_

Then Alex's.

_The Tower?_

I gave a brief explanation on what I was talking about.

_-The Tower, guys. Stark Tower.-_

_Wait, srsly?_

_No way._

_-Yes way guys, you coming or nah?-_

_YUS_

_YAAAAAAS_

At least I'd have something to do.

I fell asleep on the last question of my homework.

/

I got up early, 7:00 to be exact, and immediately was blinded by the burning light of the sun shining through my window.

Edith and Alex came to my house at 9.

"It'll be better if we go together," said Alex.

"Yeah, we don't want to look like crazed fans," Edith added.

We had a little trouble getting in.

"I'm Autumn Zalkalns. I was invited here by Mr. Stark."

"And we were indirectly invited," Edith pointed out.

"I don't have any records of Mr. Stark inviting any _kids_ over here," the receptionist countered.

Well.

I called Tony, and thankfully, he answered on the 2nd ring.

"Tony, the receptionist won't let us in," I complained.

"Put this on speaker for me, will you?" I complied and held the phone in front of me.

"I, Tony Stark, give Autumn Zalkalns and company permission to enter Stark Tower."

"How do I know that isn't fake?" she questioned. This woman is annoying.

I turned back to the phone. "Tony can you just come down here?"

"But it's haaaaard," he drawled. "Just kidding. Fine."

Only moments later, the elevator dinged and out came the arrogant Tony Stark.

"These girls are with me," he proved. Then he added, sarcastically, "Thank you for your security." He nudged—no, pushed us into the elevator.

Alex and Edith looked around in wonder after the painfully silent elevator ride. It kind of scared me, because when is Tony not quiet?

"You two make yourselves comfy while I steal Olaf for a sec, kay?" Tony yelled over his shoulder,—which did no good to my ears at all—dragging me along, like he had done previously. I heard Alex question the fact that Tony called me Olaf, causing me to hold my breath, but Edith simply shrugged it off as an inside joke between Tony and I. My breathing continued after that.

Tony, still dragging me, took me to a very isolated, private looking room, judging by the many turns we took. Or maybe that was just because this place is huge.

I did not think Thor would be here.

So when I was dragged into a room containing a grim-looking blond giant, I was taken by surprise.

I was frustratedly confused. "Thor? Weren't you in Britain?"

"Yes, but I decided to visit my niece," he replied simply. "Is it part of your strange Midgardian customs to prohibit the visiting of relatives?"

"No, but—"

"Then you need no further questioning. I have an important subject that I must bring up to you." He looked to be in despair, which he was failing to hide.

"Go on." What could possibly be so important that he would travel to another continent?

"Loki is dead."

**A/N: Hey, I did say **_**sooner**_**. Sorry this is so short… Thanks for reading this chapter, love you all, I don't own Marvel, see you next chapter, and SEND IN THOSE OCs!**

**ALSO I FORGOT TO UPLOAD! I HAD IT WRITTEN BUT I COULDN'T UPLOAD!**


	4. Exciting AN!

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter (spare me please) but I just want to say that since I never really stay true to my schedule, I've decided to write random one-shots about Autumn when I can't update! YAY? And guess what? You guys get input in this too! I'm currently writing the one-shot and the next chapter as well as a Hetalia fanfic about Germany and America. I don't ship them, by the way. Love you guys, if you're still reading this, make yourself some internet cake (or a real one) and celebrate staying with this story! I am also going to start editing Wounds, to make the awkward parts non-awkward, and maybe extend it a bit, beef up the story, and of course, clear out those mistakes! Bye guys!

Oh wait I need to tell you that school is starting in a couple weeks.

I'M STILL DOING THE ONE-SHOT THING!

They will be published as separate stories, so check my profile regularly to see if I have any new ones!

ACTUAL GOODBYE!


	5. guess what i'm like totes alive

Hello, everyone, and happy New Year. I haven't updated at all since August, and I've made so many failed promises.

The thing is, the new school year has been a crazy storm of homework and tests, and I hadn't been feeling so well myself at the time. Probably from stress.

So, I'm putting Scars on hold for a bit (a while).

This is for a good reason, as this year, I've learnt a lot about sophisticating my writing using a bunch of techniques and stuff (okay, I'm not like in college or near graduating high school or anything so...)

I was reading over Wounds and Scars and was like WTF IS THIS and was cringing and I was like EW. I'm rewriting both of these, starting from Wounds, and will create quality work. I think I probably should just write everything first and then publish it...

That's all I have to say for now (not really_, so please don't forget about me I still exist and I'm okay!

AND I SWEAR I AM ACTUALLY STARTING TO DO THIS NOW SO OAJDFLKASHGAHEROIW

also for you hetalia fans i'm writing a ww2 human au fic about 'murica and deutschland :D keep a look out...


End file.
